dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Milk Delivery
がけ! はいたつ |Rōmaji title = Inochigake! Gyūnyū Haitatsu |Literal title = With Life at Stake! Milk Delivery |Series = db |Number = 17 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Airdate = June 18, 1986 |English Airdate = September 11, 2001 |Manga = Milk Run |Previous = Find that Stone! |Next = The Turtle Hermit Way }} がけ! はいたつ|''Inochigake! Gyūnyū Haitatsu''|lit. "With Life at Stake! Milk Delivery"}} is the seventeenth episode of Dragon Ball and the fourth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on June 18, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 11, 2001. Summary Goku and Krillin are about to go to bed, they both are excited for tomorrow's training. Goku gets to sleep with Launch, while Krillin and Master Roshi sleep downstairs. The next day, Master Roshi wakes Krillin and then comes to wake up Goku for training but sees Launch in her evil state. He tries to wake up Goku with a broomstick, but it instead wakes up Launch. Launch sees Goku in bed with her and becomes angry. She pulls out a machine gun and fires at Goku and Roshi. Finally angered enough, Goku gives Launch a swift kick and knocks her out. Master Roshi starts to "check" to make sure she is not too badly hurt (he was really trying to poke at and touch Launch's breasts, seeing her knocked unconscious as the best opportunity to grope her without suffering her wrath), but decides to let it go after Goku insists that they start their training. They eventually go to begin the day's training. Master Roshi takes the two boys to collect several bottles of milk from the milkman. They have to deliver milk to everyone on the island, before breakfast. Eventually, they make it to a house, but it happened to be up a severely long flight of stairs. When Goku starts losing his motivation, Roshi tells him about how the boy's late grandfather went through the same exercise as this, and never once complained about it. Goku charges up the stairs, excited and greatly motivated at the thought of his grandfather doing the same exercise years before. Krillin struggles up the steps, though he was exhausted from the morning. After finally completing every house, Roshi informs them that they are done with their early morning training and now the mid-morning training is about to begin. Major Events *Goku and Krillin's rigorous training under Master Roshi officially begins. **Goku and Krillin deliver Milk around the island as part of their early morning training. *Goku and Krillin are told about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament and aspire to compete in it. Battles *Goku vs. Launch *Yamcha vs. Dojo Students *Yamcha vs. Dojo Master Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Launch *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar Locations *Training Island **Kame House *West City Objects *Gun Differences from the Manga *In the anime, they show the scene at night where Launch is going to sleep along with Goku in the same bed. In the manga, the scene only opens with the next morning. *In the anime, Krillin attempts to cheat when zig zagging through the trees by jogging in a straight line instead until Master Roshi catches him and makes him start over. *In the manga, Krillin describes to Goku what the World Martial Arts Tournament is. In the anime, while Krillin is giving his description, scenes of a previous Tournament and it's battles are shown including a Bruce Lee impersonator fighting a boxing Gorilla. *Yamcha fighting students and the master of a Dojo in preparation for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament as Bulma cheers him on is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In America, the episode aired on September 11, 2001, just before the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center. In the middle of the broadcast, it was interrupted by a live news broadcast from CNN. The rest of the episode aired on September 12th. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 17 (BD) pt-br:Os Entregadores de Leite es:Episodio 17 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 017 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball